Old Owl Well
by Cougarmadcat
Summary: Jobs in Neverwinter have dried up but
1. Starters

Disclaimer ... All of these characters (barring Avera, Kala and Kathin) belong to Bioware. Some of the conversation is original script and other parts are partially mine or fully mine.

Yes I'm small.

Slice.

Don't underestimate me just because of my stature.

Fall, gurgle.

Hobbits are tougher than you think.

Crash, slam, punch, punch.

I am Avera. I am a hobbit. I am a bard and a ranger. Think that one over.

nnn

He woke, sweat plastering his body. His hand shot up to his forehead to rub it and clear away the strain. The vision Tyr had shown him after he had left Neverwinter tended to come back to haunt him in his dreams. It did so every now and again.

He stood, trying to not wake anyone else in the building, and silently steped over and around sleeping men and women. Even though he was their leader, he refused to claim a room of his own. That would be prideful and a paladin of Tyr should not accept prideful rights.

His feet led him to the water trough where he splashed water on his face.

"Up again, Casavir?" The voice was smooth, "Were you dreaming again?"

"Almost everyone dreams, Katriona." He said it hastily, almost in anger to have someone questioning his visions. She knew he could tell no one unless the person he told had been in the dreams but she still asked. He knew she was only trying to help and felt badly for being so hasty, "I am sorry for snapping at you."

"These dreams, are they all the same?"

"Not quite but they have the same theme." He was reluctant to speak further.

"Casavir," She offered her hand, "You don't have to weather it alone."

He kept his face serene, business-like. He knew her intent and could not accept that interest. She was attracted to him. Many women were. But she was nothing more to him than a good lieutenant and he wished she would remember that, "No. This is my quest to bear. No one else's."

"As you wish, Sir." Her voice held depths of regret as she walked away.

He felt sorry that he could not be what she wanted but if he could ever love again, he knew it would not be her. He had kept Katriona at arm's length trying to discourage her interest. She respected the wish for distance, emotional and otherwise, but sometimes she would step forward and remind him that she had this crush on him.

A log was tantalizingly close to the trough so he sat on it to think things over. He could still hear the voice from his dreams. It was light, melodious and spoke with pain, "I don't write anything sad. I only create to make people happy." Then the music started in his head. It was a lively song about a demon that fell in love with a mortal.

He thought about previous songs which had rung in his mind's ears. He smiled knowing no one was around to see that smile, "What in the world is a 'Bugbear stew?'" He asked the sun as it topped the horizon.


	2. Gore and Ice Blue Eyes

Avera stood with blood dribbling down her face. Her friends stood close as they all calmed themselves from battle. The orcs were down. No more stood to face them.

"Well that was fun." Khelgar announced this with a huge grin on his face. You would think the dwarf was grown from a fighter garden.

"It always is for you." Neeshka snaps as her blades twirl. Tiefling tempers are not always the best but this time her words are in jest.

"I will never get the taste of orc from my mouth." Elanee complained. She had just changed back from wolf form and was making weird, icky faces sticking her tongue out.

"Better be washing your mouth out good, tree-hugger." The druid aimed a slap at the dwarf who backed out of range quickly and easily.

"Well, I certainly like it from back here. I'm not sure if I could stomach all that blood and … well, Avera you have some gross stuff on your head." The gnome was new to the group and was not quite sure how to take them yet.

She wiped off her hair with a rag and tried not to think of all the gore that would have to be washed off soon. They were in a cave at the end of a tunnel. It had been two days since leaving Old Owl Well on this excursion which was only supposed to be a delivery mission. It would have been simple enough to bring the emissary back but no. Orcs had to kidnap him and upset the balance of things. Damned orcs.

"Are we going out now?" Grobnar took a liking to the group and Avera had no idea why. They had slept through his story when they first met but it seemed that the gnome thought they were just resting their eyes.

"I think that this should be the door out." She took a deep breath and opened the door to sunlight. Bright, soothing sunlight. Tunnels never bothered her but sunlight was a nice touch when it had been pouring rain as they entered the caves. Then again a good shower would wash the gore off nicely.

They walked out into the light and followed the trail to a stream where they did a quick clean up. It certainly felt good to get somewhat clean.

"How do you always get so much bloodier, and messier, than us?" Khelgar asked while removing a piece of intestine from the back of Avera's head.

"Maybe it is because she is shorter and the blood and guts fall downwards."

She glanced at the gnome, "You are probably right."

They continued on quietly. This was not good due to them being such a lively and boisterous group. They enjoyed joking around and Avera encouraged them to have fun. But they had been on the trail of the emissary for days with hardly any time to rest. There was no time to actually sleep except for once when Avera got fed up and tacked a dead orc to a door to keep others at bay. They were also fed up with these orcs and aggravated by the fake emissary that had been placed in the Bonegnasher caves. Avera had to kill that dung beetle of a human. Good thing Neeshka was there to point out her distrust of the man.

Now they were going to have to search the land over for the Eyegouger caves. If that wasn't enough then knowing there would be a lot more opposition in these caves gave them a sense of dread and excitement all at once. Not to mention that the real emissary was likely dead. Great. If they had to drag a body all the way to the Old Owl Well encampment then the group would not be happy at all. At least Avera knew how to make a stretcher that any of them could drag. Her father had taught her how to do it so she could carry more supplies into and out of the bush.

They were about to turn a corner when Elanee chirped at Avera. The hobbit stopped and made a different birdsong back. She then peeked around the corner and turned back to the group with a grin.

"What do ya know. More orcs." She had to smile as Khelgar whipped out his axe.

They walked around the corner slowly to assess the group. It looked like they were waiting for something but that didn't matter. They would die and maybe the group could have lunch after a quick wash after it was all done. She was so looking forward to more dry, stale bread and meat strips.

So there they went again. Khelgar and Avera in front hitting them hard. Neeshka bringing herself to the side and sneak attacking as much as possible. Elanee zipping in and out of range as a dire badger and Grobnar hanging behind it all throwing spells to mix up and disturb the enemy. The best spell he could cast had been his bark skin spell. It really helped to limit their personal damage.

It didn't take long until the orc force lay upon the ground. No movement from any of them. Not surprising considering the damage they took. It was especially hard to get back up from Khelgar's newly acquired fire axe and her fire mace.

"Well it looks like we caught them by surprise for once."

She had to grin at the dwarf until sounds of rumbling and two bands of orcs streamed down the hills towards them. Before they could get to the orcs, humans pelted into the fray and started cutting them down.

"Hey those are our orcs!" Khelgar yelled as they closed the distance.

Then they were into it again. Cut, slash, rip and tear. Avera was into it over her head. Not like there was any other way for a hobbit to get into it. She hardly noticed the last orc as she tore in low. Someone else hit it high and between the two of them they were able to hit it into a nice twirl as it fell. Avera always enjoyed seeing them go down in a swirling dance like that.

Everyone stood waiting for the heat of battle to end. Avera could hear rough breathing from all around her. As she hooked her mace to her belt she looked at her feet but could not see the normal sight of Khelgar's torn boots. Right, she promised to either make or buy him a new set. So what was there? Armored boots and a type she had never seen before. That was when she realized that she was not with her little group anymore.

Avera slowly looked up and into the brightest ice blue eyes she had ever seen. It felt like drowning and she knew that a little gasp escaped her lips as she stumbled backwards over a rock. A hand swung out to grab hers and pull the hobbit back but their eyes never left the other's. She put her other hand upon his and blinked.

"Are you alright, my lady."

That voice. She had heard that dry, sultry voice in her dreams. Avera's skin tingled as she nodded and watched this man slowly assess her. His regard made it hard to think, those bright blue eyes taking in everything. He seemed … well … amused. Then his hands left Avera's but he gave the tips of her fingers a slight squeeze as he turned and returned to his troops.


	3. She's a Mystery

He stood with his side to the small adventuring group but kept an eye on them over his shoulder. His second stopped in front of him and glanced in the same direction, "What have you found, Katriona." His voice was calm but you could tell he was confused.

"Casavir, Sir. The scouts have reported that this is the team that has been traveling through the mountains. They have assessed the damage on orcs that these adventurers have dispatched. It seems that the major amount of damage had been performed by the dwarf."

"Not surprising." Casavir announced as the hobbit started looking at her companions' wounds.

Katriona took a deep breath, "The second most damage was done by a fire mace. That is what the hobbit carries. Then there was damage from daggers and bites. We also found arrows in some of the orcs. One had deep arrow wounds whereas the other orcs were damaged by arrows that were not as harmful."

He looked directly at Katriona for a moment, "The less damaging ones?"

"Seems to be from the gnome, Sir." She looked back to the other group again, "The arrows in the one orc seems to have been from the hobbit. She was able to get quite a few shots in one spot before taking the mace to the orc."

An eyebrow twitched as Casavir thought it over, "So the two most damaging of the team are the dwarf and hobbit."

"Yes. Have you figured them out yet?"

Casavir shook his head, "I'm not sure. The tiefling is definitely a thief, elf a druid and the gnome is a bard. The dwarf is definitely a fighter but I am not quite sure if it is he or the hobbit that is the leader of the group."

"Our scouts say the hobbit is the leader."

His eyebrow shot up, "You are sure? That is strange for a hobbit to lead a group."

"The hobbit is a big question."

"Yes." He tried to keep his voice emotionless but Katriona noticed the slight change in tone.

His response made Katriona glance back at the little woman, "She intrigues you."

"She is a mystery."

"And you do not like mysteries." It was no question. She could see the interest and did not like it.

"That depends on the mystery, Katriona." It was then that the little woman started singing. His head snapped around to stare at her and he blinked. It was a song about a demon who fell in love with a mortal.

"Sir?"

He shook his head and went back to watching the group over his shoulder, "She's a bard as well." His voice wavered.

"It almost looked like you've heard that voice before."

He spared Katriona a quick glance. Yes he'd heard that voice. He had heard it in his vision quests and dreams from Tyr.


	4. He's Watching You

"He's watching you." Grobnar bounced from foot to foot.

Avera stole a peek over Neeshka's leg and grinned, "So he is."

"Why would he be watching you?"

Khelgar shifted his weight to his left foot but kept rigid while watching the other group, "Maybe he is trying to figure us out."

"But he's watching Avera the most. Elanee has walked around quite a bit and he hasn't even glanced at her."

"It seems that he is interested in you." Elanee held her injured arm close waiting her turn for healing.

The hobbit smiled up at the druid and began to sing Neeshka her healing song, a love interest between a demon and a mortal. As the song healed the gaping wound on the tiefling's leg Elanee whispered, "Well that certainly woke him up."

She completed the song and glanced back at the paladin. He had been standing sideways and watching over his shoulder but now he looked directly at her, curiosity evident in his eyes and every line of his body. Was that recognition she saw?

Avera walked over to the druid to heal her arm, "It seems he did not realize that I was a bard."

"Hmph." Khelgar grumbled, "With the way ye smacked them orcs around I'm sure he thought you were some sort of demon."

Avera's laugh echoed through the canyon, gathering further looks from the paladin and his crew, "Well I am sure they are very confused now since he must have noticed that I have no horns."

"Or tail. If you did it certainly would not be as long and graceful as mine." Neeshka added with a loving grin and a twitch of her tail tip. That tail was a pride and joy to the young woman.

"Of that I am sure." She added then sang a gentle mere song for Elanee's wounds.

Neeshka leaned down to whisper in the hobbit's ear, "Your songs are really confusing him."

She glanced over at Khelgar who was enjoying the confusion on the other side of the field then walked over to check his wounds. As she sang a boisterous orc slaying song he muttered, "I sense they won't say a thing until yer done. I figure it messes them up that you use different songs."

"Then let them chew this one over." She winked and went over to Grobnar to assess his wounds.

"They aren't that bad, Avera. They should heal up just fine."

She touched the gnome's nose with a finger, "It is better to make sure it's all healed or we'll be in big trouble later." With that she started his healing song but added Grobnar's jig to it, "Whitethistle whitethistle …"

Khelgar and Neeshka all but fell over. Elanee shook her head as Grobnar's grin almost ripped open his face, "You're tone is different than mine but you do sing the song very well."

The hobbit patted his shoulder and the group formed up with herself and Khelgar a footstep ahead of the rest. The paladin took the cue that they were done with the ministrations and was about to speak when Grobnar started dancing and singing his whitethistle tune. They all glared at the gnome but he apparently had not understood the importance of the situation.

With a small wave of the fingers towards the gnome, Avera sang:

Sleep little gnomeling

Sleep little one

The lamplight is dimming

The work day is done

Dream of our caverns

Dream of our caves

Dream of our rivers

And their burbling waves

Grobnar fell asleep and slumped against Elanee as Avera turned her head towards the paladin's group. Even through his dry expression she could tell that his amusement was increasing by the moment but he shook it off quickly to get directly into a questioning pattern.


	5. A Wary Discussion

He spoke with a tone of warning to his voice, "The Sword Mountains are a dangerous place. More now than ever, with the orc tribes gathered behind Logram's banner."

"I had things under control." Avera nodded at the man. Her eyes challenged him to fight with her on it.

The paladin, grinned, definitely amused that the leader was the hobbit and that she would stand up to someone so much larger than she, "So I noticed. I thank you then for allowing us to take part in the battle."

Khelgar grunted, "We were doing just fine without you, thanks."

"I am Casavir, and my men and I have been hunting this group of orcs for days."

Neeshka and Elanee traded glances and mouthed at each other, behind Avera's and Khelgar's backs, "Didn't she say that part of the name she heard in her dream was 'Casa'?"

"Casavir? Oh my gods I hope not." Neeshka whispered with horror in her eyes.

Avera ignored the light discussion from the women, "You're the one that's been harassing the orcs?"

"We've been hunting the orcs here for many months. Recently, we have stepped up the attacks." He moved a bit forward and stopped, unsure, "When Neverwinter finally moved to retake Old Owl Well, we redoubled our efforts - with the orcs being attacked from two fronts, it prevents them from massing to retake the Well."

"That makes sense." Avera stayed as neutral as possible.

"I'm curious. Why have you ventured into the mountains? Surely you understood the risk in coming here."

She balked at the words, feeling as if he were tring to admonish her for her actions, "I go where I wish. Trouble is certain to find me anyway."

Casavir gave her a disturbed look and tried to figure out that last statement, "I am sure you do not look for trouble."

"Would it matter if I did?"

This young woman was definitely challenging him. He had best be careful. Usually his charm would win a woman over but this little lady was much different and he decided not to even try his charm with her. It was likely to have the reverse reaction to what he wanted.

"I do not believe so, but it is still a mystery as to why you are here." His voice became concerned.

She changed the subject, not wanting to broach the whys of their trip just yet, "The Greycloaks have been trying to make contact with you."

"I am aware of that." Slippery. Distrustful. What in the world could have made her distrust so much? "Be assured that my people and I fight against the orcs, if not on Neverwinter's behalf." He gave her a look of impressed curiosity, "My scouts have reported on your progress through the Sword Mountains. You have survived much. Why are you here?"

"Always nice to know you are being watched." Her eyes narrowed, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Casavir's voice hinted that he was becoming extremely amused, "I sided with you against the orcs - and am now talking with you, despite your suspicions."

Her brows crinkled up as she considered his words. Fine he seemed honest enough. The part about talking with her is what decided her to be honest with him, "I'm looking for a missing Waterdeep emissary."

"Missing? The orcs have grown bold then, if they now interfere directly." It was his turn to think things over, "This explains many things. Recent orc movements now make much more sense to me."

"You believe they captured the Waterdeep emissary?"

"It is possible, though if so they've certainly gone out of their way to keep it a secret."

She tapped her bottom lip with her right index finger, a habit she had never been able to break herself of, "What do you mean?"

"My men and I came across the remains of an orc raid on a heavily-armed column of troops." He rubbed his chin, and spoke with surprise, "I was struck by the ferocity of the slaughter - and that the orcs would dare strike at a well-armed and disciplined fighting force."

Her right eyebrow shot up, "That must have been the escort for the emissary."

He nodded, "I believe you are correct, considering what we encountered next."

She nodded back, encouraging him to go on.

"We caught up with the orc force and charged." His confusion was clear, "Normally, we would have routed them. With this group, however, they reacted to us with military precision. While their rearguard delayed us, the rest continued to move quickly in an organized fashion... all clustered around a single point. They may have been guarding your emissary."

"Do you know where they went?" Anxiety colored her words.

"We could not afford more losses. Instead, I led a small group and followed the retreating orcs as best we could." His words were also full of anxious sufferance, "At first, I thought we had lost them... but then one of our scouts found the hidden trail to their cave. Our soldiers know the mountain well, but even they would have missed it if not by chance."

She brightened up, "So where's the lair?"

"If you intend to enter the stronghold of Logram, it is to the north. I can lead the way."

Avera bit her lip and looked back at Neeshka. She closed her eyes and thought it over, "We can find the way ourselves."

"You probably could... but by then it could be too late. I can get you there faster."

The woman who had been standing beside Casavir suddenly spoke up, "We have lost some men, but I will assemble who I can and join you on the assault."

Avera turned her head as she noticed her heart start to ache at the way Katriona spoke with this man. She could feel jealousy tearing through her and fought it back trying to figure out why she would have such a strong reaction with hardly even knowing this man. Except for in her dreams, of course.

"No, Katriona - we have already lost too many, and a massed attack on Logram will only cost us more - I will be going on alone." He sounded resolved, almost in a form of mourning.

Katriona's voice almost cracked, worry evident, "Casavir... sir... we kept you from this once. I think it's best if..."

He turned to her with a firm, but quiet tone of doom, "Please, it is important that you do as I ask. Take the survivors, and fall back to the Greycloaks camp. Do what you can to help them and keep the pressure on the orcs." He continued, sounding like he would accept no disagreements, "If we cannot defeat Logram, then he will come after them in full force, and the Greycloaks must be warned."

Neeshka turned to whisper down to Avera, "And there's the paladin charm at work for ya."

"I notice he didn't use that trick on Avera." Elanee muttered, "Even though it looked like he would have wanted to."

"I think the lad is just smart enough to know she'd take out his kneecaps if he tried it on her."

Avera smiled at her friends' quiet comments but kept an even expression so as not to give anything away to this group.

"So after all this time avoiding the Neverwinter forces, now you want me to stride right into their camp?" She could not keep the incredulous tone out of her voice. With a sigh she continued, "Look... Casavir... let me go with you. There is no need to keep doing this alone - let us help you."

Avera could take no more of this. She burned with anger she knew she should not be feeling, "Enough of this tearful exchange."

Casavir glanced at the little woman, more curious than ever, "You have your orders, Katriona. We'll meet you back at the Greycloaks camp after we have dealt with Logram."

"Very well. Good luck, sir." She could not contain her anger or concern.

He walked towards the hillock and stood in a spot in which they could see each other eye to eye, "Are you ready to take on Logram and his clan? I can guide you to the path to his lair." He watched her face intently, "It will require that I take a place at your side, however - if your group can spare the room."

She felt honored that he would take such care with her as to speak to her on eye level instead of at a normal advantage point, "My group has made no decisions as of yet. Let me talk to them about this." A moment of guilty manners hit her, "My name is Avera, by the way."

"Avera." He said it as if tasting a fine wine. It lasted only a moment then he sounded somewhat disturbed, "I wish to know why you put a sleep spell on your man."

A team of gasps and an, "Oh my." sounded off from behind her.

She blinked, anger starting to build and an evil grin shaping itself upon her face, "You do not believe I know the people I am with?"

He lowered his eyes, embarrassed that he would question another leader's motives directly in front of their troops, "It isn't that. It is …"

She lifted a finger and turned her head slightly to see Neeshka already waking Grobnar. He bounced up with a flourish and Elanee pointed to the hobbit. He ran over with great glee and looked Casavir over, "Yes Avera? I must have been really tired there. It is just like the time when my uncle Moray …"

Her grin lengthened mischieviously, "Grobnar this is Casavir. Casavir … Grobnar." The paladin glanced at her warily having no clue what she could be up to but not seeming to like or trust that evil grin, "Remember the codpiece?"

"Oh yes! That is a really interesting story Mr. Casavir. You see it all started when …"


	6. Should We Bring Him Along

She strode away with the rest of the group without even looking back. Everyone was having a difficult time keeping themselves from falling over in a heap of hilarity due to the tortured look Casavir had given as they walked away.

Neeshka soon broke the silence as they got partially out of ear shot, "We are not taking him with us are we?"

With a grimace, Avera sat on a rock to finally look over her own body for injuries that would have to be dealt with. She always checked and took care of her teammates first, "He knows these mountains better than we do and he does know where the Eyegouger cave is. It will save us time and that would be a big help as we will need to camp tonight. It is late afternoon and there will be no moon or stars to follow under that clouding sky."

Neeshka looked back at the paladin, suspicion clear on her face, "Are you sure you want him traveling with us? Holy warriors only lead to trouble. Plus, his aura makes my skin itch." She stopped and added, "And I'm afraid he will corrupt you."

Avera almost choked, "Corrupt me?" She spoke a lot louder than she had intended but it had taken her by surprise. She lowered her voice as Casavir was suddenly staring at them, "What in the world could he do to 'corrupt me'? Wait wait. Maybe he will try to convert me to his faith." She cast her voice, "Casavir, who is your god?"

The paladin gave the woman a confused look, "Tyr."

"Ah you see. The first god I prayed to was Tyr so he cannot convert me."

"He is a paladin. He could make you stop having anything to do with me," Her voice lowered and she choked on her words, "Because I'm a thief."

"Is that what you are worried about? Neeshka, you are my friend and you always will be. We're all a family. No person will ever be able to change that for any of us." She glanced at the paladin then back to Neeshka, " I have no problems with you stealing as long as it is from those who don't need it and you know that."

Her eyes glowed, "You are the best!"

Khelgar snarled, "Don't go encouraging her, lass."

"So what do you think about this?" She changed the subject back, partially in a quick effort to avoid the argument the two would normally get into, and partially because they needed to discuss this.

Khelgar grunted, "He'd be a good one to have in a fight. A little high on his horse, though, from the looks of it."

Elanee's caution was plain on her face, "We could use his help. There's greater beasts than orcs in these mountains, and we may need every blade we can get if we cross paths with them."

"Ok. Can you handle his aura if you are not too close to him, Neeshka?"

"I suppose so."

"We do need his help, Neeshka. I'm sure that if the aura makes you that uncomfortable then Katriona wouldn't mind taking you with her and you could rest up in Old Owl Well."

Neeshka jumped, "No no! It is ok! You need me to keep everyone out of traps." Then she added almost as an afterthought but they knew better, "And to open things."

"Uhm," They all looked over to see Katriona standing close by, "I need to speak to you for a moment."

"Yes?" Avera stood and walked over to the human woman.

The woman pulled Avera a small distance from the others, "Casavir cares little for his own safety. He will charge into a fight with no concern for himself. We have had very close calls where he almost died from delving into unbeatable odds alone. Could you keep an eye on him?"

Avera glanced back at Casavir, standing in the middle of the clearing with Grobnar telling him the fascinating tale of the exploding codpiece and noticed the paladin's eyes were closed. Thinking of this kept her from glaring at the woman. Katriona seemed like a nice person but the thought of what she might mean to Casavir still made her eyes burn green, "Don't worry. I'll watch his ass."

"Thank you."

As she strode away from the woman, trying not to laugh as Grobnar startled the paladin with the imitated sound of an explosion, the other three of the group joined her.

Neeshka looked back at Katriona then to Avera, "I heard you tell her that you would watch the paladin's ass for her."

Damn those tiefling ears, "I didn't say I'd watch it for her."

Elanee almost choked and Khelgar chuckled, "Will you be doing so figuratively or literally, lass?"

Her grin almost spoke for her as she closed the distance between them and the two newest members of the group, "Does it matter?"

"I have to admit that even though he makes my skin itch, at least watching that in the literal sense would be a big change from watching Khelgar's …"

"Hey!" Khelgar yelped, "There's nothing wrong with my ass!"

Casavir turned his head and raised an eyebrow which made Neeshka, and even Elanee, unable to control their guffaws.

Avera sighed and waved the human and gnome over, "It's nothing." She said to Casavir. He had a quirk to that eyebrow which made her insides ache. Even though she tried to ignore it she couldn't stop feeling warmed by it, "Well Khelgar, we now have an even amount of boys to girls. Are you happy now?"

Khelgar snorted, "Like that will stop you girls from talking about your dream men."

Elanee nudged the dwarf, "Sometimes dreams do come true."

"Let's hope not." Neeshka admonished the druid and the two broke up snickering once more.

The hobbit rolled her eyes and stopped. Everyone else stopped as she got down to business. She lifted her right arm in the air and started a quick song, "I don't want to be in a bugbear stew." Casavir gave her a shocked glance then looked about as energies curled around everyone to increase their armors' capability.

Grobnar took up the tune in his own style, "But they've got me trussed up so what am I to do." His spell of improved combat skill melded with Avera's spell and they gave each other a quick nod and clapped their hands in unison.

The group headed out with Avera and Casavir in the front, Khelgar and Neeshka in the middle and Elanee and Grobnar to the back. Grobnar and Avera changed their music from words to a light hum which seemed to flow with the land.

As the little woman walked, she noticed that Casavir was curiously watching her and trying to not show that he was. He would have been able to fool most people but not one who was also ranger.


	7. Who's Suicidal?

Casavir was ahead of the rest of them when he heard a couple of bird calls from directly behind him. He stopped to check out where the sound came from and noticed the rest of the group pulling their weapons out.

"How many?" Avera asked Elanee, "I can't catch their dialect enough to understand them."

Elanee cocked her head to the side and chirped. She listened to some bird calls and responded, "Between fifteen and twenty-five."

"That's vague. Little birds are not the brightest critters. Oh well," Avera nodded at Khelgar and the dwarf grinned, "Time for some fun."

"Now you're talking, lass!"

She walked past Casavir and stood just in front of him. She closed her eyes then turned. All of a sudden both she and Grobnar began incantations on the group to give them a boost in their fight. It was interesting to see that they had coordinated their spell casting to cast the exact same spells at the same time but each on a different person. It was almost as if they were in a play.

Then Avera nodded and they tore into the field where the orcs stood. As Casavir watched in horror, the little woman dashed into a close quartered group of at least ten orcs. Her fire mace swung in an amazing arc as she yelled, "Blood makes the grass grow!"

Khelgar snorted as he pounced into the huddle just after Avera. Casavir followed, trying to keep track of the little one.

Then it came down to just trying to get the orcs before they got them. Avera danced in spot as she got tangled in close knit but it opened up as she started pounding her mace on toes and knees. Casavir took a chunk out of the orcs surrounding her as Khelgar did the same.

Neeshka and Elanee were keeping more orcs from getting directly into the fray. They cordoned off the pathway the orcs were using to enter the glade. Grobnar kept shooting his arrows and hitting the orcs with confusion spells and sent out a dire wolf as well.

The fight was steady and hard but it ended with everyone standing except the orcs.

Once they were able to calm from the battle, Casavir rounded on the hobbit, "What in the world was that?"

She turned and looked directly into his abdomen. He looked down at her then picked her up and put her on a boulder so they could talk directly to each other and on almost the same level. She leaned down, stretched her back and put her face in her hands because, for once, she was able to look down on someone else, "And what do you mean, dear Casavir?"

The non-chalant look on her face upset him. How could she be so casual with her life? "You ran directly into the center of a large group of orcs alone! Are you suicidal?"

Avera grinned, "This coming from the Katlamach? Hmm. If I remember properly, one translation of that word is 'one who baits death.' So tell me you have never done anything like that."

He stopped, blinked at her and bit his lip. Was this how others felt when he ran into danger without concern for his own safety? "I cannot lie."

"Then don't say a word. I can see it in your eyes." She pulled forward, "Losing yourself in battle isn't all bad. But is life so horrible that you have to do so at a high risk? It is easy to die. The hard part is living."

"All done!" Neeshka called from an orc body, "Nothing left to get and they aren't getting back up."

Avera smiled at him and winked, "Time to go then." She jumped from the boulder to be caught midair by the paladin and gently placed back on the ground, "Ah, I knew I could trust you to make sure I got down safely."


	8. Spiders and Deserters

"Big big spider, try to bite me hard?" Grobnar sang questioningly, making another round of stone skin appear over his partners, "Don't you know you are fighting with a mighty ..."

"Retard?" Yelled Khelgar from his advantage point, standing on top of a huge spider and ramming his axe into it's shell.

"No bard silly! But that does rhyme well."

"No no, Grobnar!" Avera yelled as her mace snapped another spider leg, "The song should have a more upbeat tune to it!" She ducked the fangs again, "With almost a twang!"

Grobnar thought it over while he kept shooting arrows at the spider that was trying to make mush out of his leader. The others had two more spiders to deal with and were caught without any way to get to Avera, "Almost like the sound these crystal spiders make?"

"Right right!" She jumped back out of range of one of the legs and avoided being impaled, "You remember any weak points for these guys?"

He shot some more arrows into the beast. Avera had shown him a few tricks and he was getting much better as time went on, "Underside?"

She cocked her head to the side and smirked. As Grobnar watched in horror, she grabbed the spider's two foremost legs and flung herself under the spider. Her skinning knife was in her hand in moments giving her the ability to slash the creature's underbelly. As soon as the knife entered the flesh, green goo came splattering out all over her, blinding her and making her sputter. It's mandibles started to descent towards her little skull.

The spider flew off of her and crashed into the ground with a loud thud. Casavir took her into his arms and flung his shield up between the hobbit and the spider, but the spider was dead from the paladin's crushing blow.

Avera could not see through the guck that covered her but she could feel the man's heart pounding against her back. She was cradled on his leg, still being held tightly. She could feel him calming down but he still did not let go of her.

"It's over paladin." Khelgar called from behind him.

Casavir blinked as though coming out of a trance. He looked down at Avera's green soaked body and finally let her go, "That was very dangerous." He admonished.

"It was a risk." She flopped on the ground and flailed about on her back, "Bleh! Oh that is disgusting!" She spit out speckles of green.

"Well I had no idea that would happen." Grobnar mused, "I figured it would be like regular intestinal tracts and such."

Avera crawled towards the gnome's voice, and once she found him, wiped a slimy hand across his face. Casavir walked over to her and gave her a cloth to clean the liquid off a bit, "Thanks." She cleaned her face as much as she could and noticed that the man was sitting on his heels watching her, "For the cloth and watching out for me."

That half grin returned, "I figured that if you were going to watch my ass that I might as well return the favor." His voice was just as solid as ever but there was, surprisingly, a slight bit of humor behind it.

Oh my! He heard that? How good were his ears? She laughed silently and couldn't help herself, "Would that be literally or figuratively?"

He turned, "Does it matter?" They had been fighting through these pockets of spiders for the better part of the day but he already felt calm and focused with this group. Until now he had not realized he felt that calm. To have said something like that he must have felt comfortable with the group, but it was nothing he would ever normally say. So why did I say that? He couldn't believe himself. His words were embarrassing but it felt ok. He went back to the spiders to avoid anyone noticing his blushes and make sure they were definitely dead. He also checked them out as there could be something that would help them since they seemed to be running into so many of them. Great Tyr, what is happening with me?

Khelgar, Neeshka and Elanee had disappeared for a couple of minutes but all three were back. Just before they had closed quarters with this group of spiders, Avera had chirped them the birdsong for making camp. Once the battle had ended they checked the area.

"There's a nice cavern back here which will only need a bit more of a shelter to cover us." Khelgar announced.

"I found a stream back there too." Neeshka was excited, "It is actually a little waterfall from the top of the mountain and it goes into a hole in the ground so we can have a shower and fresh water to drink. I already tested it and it is great."

Elanee bit her lip, "There are a lot of animals around and I can catch us some game easily."

Casavir walked over with concern written all over his face, "You cannot be thinking of camping now." He turned to Avera. She knew the importance of continuing on this quest as fast as possible. How could she even consider camping at a time like this?

The others backed off as Avera looked up to meet the paladin's eyes, "Yes, we are."

"We have to save the emissary. If we camp there is more chance that he will be dead."

"There isn't much choice in the matter."

"There certainly is!" Casavir turned and strode towards the path which led towards the Eyegouger clan's cave.

"One more step and I will drop you." Her voice wasn't cold or challenging. It was a simple statement. Direct and to the point.

He stopped, turned his head in shock, and snarled, "You wouldn't?" He couldn't believe this. He had felt so at peace around her then she does this?

There was a sadness behind her eyes but she stood firm. She lifted a wand and a scroll, "Your choice. I can sing you into sleep which I'm told is actually pretty nice. I could use the wand which apparently really isn't as nice. Or I could put you into deep slumber but it would be a beggar getting you up on the morrow."

"Avera, we have to save him." The entreaty in his voice seemed to hurt her but she refused to turn from him, or let him go.

"Yes, I would like to save him, but I am not willing to allow you to go throwing your life away. There is a band of orcs no more than a mark from here. If you went off now," She pointed to the darkening sky which showed no hint of stars or moon, "They will be able to kill you in moments."

His chin was set, and you could hear his teeth grinding, "If we do not …"

"If we go anywhere at this time then we will all die. If we die then there will be no one to try to save the emissary if he is alive, and no one to tell Callum if he is not." She stepped closer and put her hand on his arm, "Casavir, we cannot navigate in the dark, and you cannot do it alone." Her voice hardened with resolve, "And I refuse to let you die unnecessarily."

Casavir shivered, and nodded. He could see that she was right. There was no way to get to Logram if they went ahead without a clear view. Those orcs would cut them down as their night vision was much better than those of this group, "It would be a worthless death."

"There would be no honor in it." She added.

He took a deep breath, "You are correct."


	9. The Feminine Fairy Tale

She shook her boots and angled them towards the fire in another direction. It was frustrating waiting for them to dry out. With a little wiggle, she pushed herself back beside Casavir and pulled the furs over her toes.

"I am sorry."

"What? For what?"

"For earlier. I should not have challenged you in front of your troops, and I should have realized that there was no moon or stars to light our way."

Avera nudged his leg, "Don't worry about it. We all get carried away at times."

"But I should not have …"

"Look, Casavir, sometimes we need someone to question what we are doing. It keeps us humble and from making mistakes. I mean, wouldn't Katriona question you if she thought you were giving a bad order?"

He caught the catch in her voice when she spoke Katriona's name, "Yes, you are right."

"So, don't go thinking you have no right to point things out." She turned to smile at him, "And this is not a troop. We're friends. A family of sorts."

"But you are with the watch?"

She bobbed her head sideways, "Well, I am. No one else here is. They are friends who follow me. Goodness knows why."

"I think I can see why." He said sedately, "You are talented in leading people."

"Puhlease don't say that. I don't want to lead people."

"What do you want?"

She could see a twinkle in his eyes as she stretched out over his leg, "I'm not sure. My main concern has been to keep my home town from being attacked again."

"But what is it you want for you?" He glanced over at the sleeping forms in the makeshift tent because of a loud rumble. He turned his attention back to this nimble sprite on his leg and wondered why he was allowing her to get so close. He had no trouble with her touch at all. Normally he would back away to keep his personal space but Avera made him cheerful whenever she made physical contact with him.

"You don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"It's the normal female fairy tale. Well, not quite normal with all this adventuring deal."

"Find a man and settle down?"

She peeked at his face, "Not 'settle down' but something like that. Silly, isn't it?"

"No."

"Problem is that I want my first real time to be special."

"Real time?" He blinked then touched her shoulder, "You …"

She cursed her tongue, "Yeh. It happens. I wasn't even five. Some troop of thugs came to town. My father was on the trap line and had left me with a nanny. These people did horrible things to my nanny then killed her. One of the thugs was a huge hobbit that liked little ones. He was as big as Grobnar. Anyway, he did things to me and I stabbed him in the eye with my whittling knife. So he gutted me." She shrugged, "Daeghun had come home in a rush. 'Father's instincts' he calls it." She chuckled, "Anyway, he got there just in time to save me. Then he left me with the magician and disappeared to go 'hunting.' When he came back he kept telling me I was a good girl and it wasn't my fault."

"Did he …"

"Oh he found the group alright. I overheard him telling our magician that none of them would ever be back."

He didn't know what to say to her. His temper was boiling overboard and he could not trust himself to say anything. As the image of what she had said burned into his mind's eye, she rolled onto her back with her head on his leg. She seemed so peaceful there even though she had just told him a part of her past that she likely had never told anyone else. He held onto this prize of trust and touched her ponytail as she rolled her shoulders.

"There is nothing between Katriona and myself." Now why had he said THAT? Maybe the trust she just gave him, like a special heirloom, made him feel that he wanted to share as well.

Avera turned, searching his face, "Aren't paladins a lot like priests?"

He snorted, "We take no vows of chastity if that is what you mean."

"That isn't what I meant but it is interesting to know. No, I mean books and people tend to say that paladins are pretty much married to their work." She pushed herself up then onto her side, head still touching his knee, "Yet here you are."

"It's almost time to wake the next watch." He announced. This was not the time to speak of his troubles. He felt it would only burden her at this time.

"Yes, you are right." She let him get away with avoiding the question. There could be time to ask again.

"Avera?" She turned her head, "I don't mean to be insulting but I was thinking. Being a hobbit, you are … well … not that large, and it may be a good idea for you to sleep between a rock face or wall, and maybe myself. I'm able to take more damage in a sneak attack then most everyone of this group. Barring Khelgar."

"Do you think that we should continue doing that if you are on watch and I am not?"

He breathed a sigh of relief that she had not read anything into his intentions, "If the situation calls for it then I do believe it would be best. I would also like to suggest that at least two of the shifts has myself or Khelgar on it."

"That way we have one big fighter in two of the three shifts. Good ideas!" She stretched, crawled over to her boots and tested them, "Casavir?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I put my pillow against you. Khelgar lets me. It is just more … well … comforting to feel someone there."

He nodded, "That will be fine, my lady."


	10. Of Arrows and Bricks

Khelgar grunted as they climbed another steep incline, "Is there any end to this?"

"Shhhh," Admonished Elanee, "The orcs are over the rise, just around that corner."

Some rangers found animal friends out in the wild and became partners with them. Others somehow acquired their animal friends through a magical link to another plane. They usually met their friend in a dream quest then when they learned more about the wilderness, they could summon and unsummon their animal friends the same way as a regular magical beast. Most of these rangers had magical blood through family ties.

Avera was one who had a magical animal companion. She could have still had one which was directly from the wild, but that had bloodily been taken from her.

She summoned her leopard, Kathin, and asked her to slink around the rocks. Kathin did as requested then stopped and stood still while Avera closed her eyes. The others watched as she groaned, "Great." Then before anyone could stop her, she crawled under the cat's chest to help hide her existence, and peeked at the orcs.

She backed up then Kathin followed suit slowly, "They are less than fifty feet away. These ones are smarter then the ones at Bonegnashers." She whispered to the group, "They have up strong wooden barriers. It is going to take a bit of bashing to get them down ... and they have bowmen."

Neeshka frowned, "Well, this one won't be a walk in the park."

"Right." Avera stood by the side of the wall, "Two in, bash the walls. Once the walls are down then Grobnar can get the attention of the bowmen while the rest follow and take them out."

"Got it." Elanee murmered as the others nodded.

Grobnar and Avera set up their normal spell casting on the group. Once they were done, she turned, "Casavir."

"Yes?"

She dropped into a sprinter's crouch and startled Casavir as she jumped into action, "Let's go."

He ran behind the little woman, worry coursing through his veins as it should have been Khelgar and himself to take out the barriers. They had stronger armor to stop the kind of onslaught they would be putting themselves through.

She hit the boards hard with her feet, still at a run, and made the barrier shake. As Casavir got into position to start hitting the barrier in front of himself, Avera had already taken her mace to her target. They were soon through and he found himself right behind her, watching over her and being a barrier between her and the attackers that went for her back. He noticed that in turn, she watched over his back as well.

Khelgar, Elanee and Neeshka mobbed their opponents and kept a barrage going which made their opponents dizzy. The three were easily able to take down most orcs in a very short time. It didn't help their opponents that Grobnar's arrows and haven songs were keeping them off balance.

It was a fast and furious battle but they all got through it.

Khelgar walked around the clearing, checking to make sure all the orcs were indeed dead. Neeshka looted the bodies and searched the campsite for more valuables. Elanee listened to the sounds of nature to find out what reconnaissance she could gather. Grobnar danced about whistling a merry tune.

Casavir daintily checked on an arrow which was sticking through Avera's cheek and into her tongue. She sat there with a look of frustration clouded across her face as the paladin tried to figure out exactly how to deal with this problem.

"Did you think putting your mouth over the crossbow would stop him, lass."

"Ah ah." She grumped as Casavir gave her a leather strap to bite on then took his knife to the arrow shaft. Avera groaned and held onto the rocky outcroppings in the ground as the cutting jarred the wound. The shaft came off with part of it in her mouth and the arrowhead still in her tongue.

She glanced up at him as he took the leather strap from her mouth and put a wooden dowel in to keep her mouth open wider.

Elanee picked up the leather strap and whistled, "We will need to get another belt soon. You seem to have almost destroyed this one, Avera."

Casavir searched her mouth to see what to do. He shook his head and carefully positioned the remaining part of the shaft. His eyes closed for a moment then he pulled the arrow out of her mouth, hard.

Avera screamed as the arrowhead tore out of her tender tongue, blood spilling over her lips. Casavir tossed the rest of the arrow and grabbed her face between his hands. Forehead to forehead, he closed his eyes, chanting the words needed to heal her. She whimpered with the pain but the wounds were soon healed. He stopped chanting and gazed into her eyes, "Are you ok?"

Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and she beamed, "Beautiful work!"

"You do know you could have had Khelgar help me with the barrier? Your armor is nowhere near as thick as the platemail we wear and they can site down on you easier."

Khelgar walked over, grabbed her by the jaw, and peeked into her mouth, "You know the paladin is right, lass."

"La wa …" She forced Khelgar's hand away, and wiggled her jaw, "Yes, I know he is right. That is what we will do from now on."

"Oh leave her be, Khelgar." Neeshka grumped as she checked the last orc for valuables, "You know she tends to make sure we know she's willing to do anything she asks us to."

"Aye. And sometimes it is what gets her hurt. Badly even. Ye may want to do everything and don't want to make us do anything you won't, but by goodness gracious, when I can do something better than you, send me in instead." He stood over his friend with a grim look to his face.

Avera smirked, "Ok ok. I hear my bricks and I shall obey."

An eyebrow raised, "Bricks?" Casavir queried.

Khelgar snorted, "Big, strong, burly …"

"Stupid." Neeshka added.

"You're one to talk, tiefling. Well, I'll have you know …"

She flopped back against Casavir's side and sighed. The human looked down at her and grinned.


	11. Spider Spider Charge This Fighter

He slashed down on another orc, quickly backing out of the way as it fell. The next flung it's axe at his head but he ducked it and hit low. This one fell faster than the others so he had time to look around. Avera had been right behind him but now she was running towards that huge, menacing spider. That thing was more than three fourths his size or more and here she was running at it! With a pang of terror, he realized that an orc was right behind her.

Casavir ran towards the orc, noticing why the hobbit had charged the spider. Khelgar was on the ground, holes in his chest where the armor connected to the less protective ribbing. He was bleeding out quickly. Avera flung herself between them and threw up her left arm in front of the fangs which were descending upon the dwarf, "Move Khelgar!"

Khelgar shivered and Casavir could tell that he was paralyzed by the poison in his system.

There was a howl of pain from the hobbit as fangs smashed through her arm and stayed there. The tips of the fangs showed through the armor, poison dripping back down into the wounds.

The orc cocked his crossbow and aimed just as Casavir hit it, then hit it again and again, crushing it's body as it fell. He didn't even notice that he was sneering at the orc as he attacked.

He looked up in time to see the spider lifting the little woman from the ground with it's mandibles, and aiming her towards it's mouth. Avera rumbled out a yell and smashed a leg with her mace. The spider toppled a bit to that side as Casavir was finally able to get to his leader's side, smashing another leg with his hammer.

The spider fell forward. Avera landed on her feet and pulled back hard before it's head smashed into the ground. The force yanked the fangs out of her left arm, then screaming in anger and pain she smashed her fire mace upon it's head over and over again. Casavir continued the hammering with her until the front end of the creature was pulp.

Avera continued hitting it, snarling at the beast, until he put his arm around her waist and pulled her back. He leaned over her, "Shh shh. It's ok, my lady. It's ok." He murmured into her ear.

She gasped and went limp in his arms. Suddenly, she swirled away from him and over to Khelgar, pulling out a remove poison potion and making the dwarf slowly drink it. She held his head on her leg as Neeshka, Grobnar and Elanee walked over. They had just finished taking care of the last of the orcs. There was little damage to themselves.

Avera pulled her little pillow out of her pack and put it behind her friend's head. She started to remove the dwarf's armor but Casavir pulled her back, eliciting a cute little squeak out of her, "Grobnar, Elanee, can you get his armor off and start healing his wounds while I tend to Avera?"

Neeshka had already turned to looting the bodies. She knew all was in hand and there was nothing she could do in healing others.

Casavir held the little woman in his lap as he put his hand on her arm and chanted under his breath. She was shivering with reaction, the poison in her system and pent up anger. He went back to speaking lightly to her, telling her all was well, until her shivering stopped and she flopped back, exhausted and asleep.

He gently laid her on the ground and went over to Khelgar. Elanee had stopped the bleeding and Grobnar had done some minor healing to get him in stable condition. Casavir did a lay on hands healing on the dwarf as well, clearing up the wounds.

Neeshka walked over to Avera and kneeled beside her, "Will they be ok?"

"There was a lot of poison going into her wounds! First from the punctures then from the drips that were falling back into the holes in her arm. These spiders have nasty venom which goes directly into the nervous system and makes their victims shiver. They often fall over asleep right after that then the poison attacks the heart and …"

Casavir put a hand over Grobnar's mouth, "Avera has her necklace that negates the poison but it can only deal with a certain amount at a time. Some got into her system but the necklace is removing it. She'll be fine." At least he hoped she would be fine. There were never any guarantees and that concerned him, "The potion should have removed everything from Khelgar's system. He is lucky that those fangs couldn't go through his chest plate."

Casavir looked at the armor and shivered at the scratches. It showed that the spider had tried to penetrate the middle of the dwarf's chest but the fangs scratched across to the was sides, just below his arms.

He lifted Khelgar and moved him over into a sheltered corner near the cave entrance then carried Avera over there as well. He sat down and laid the hobbit beside him.

Grobnar bounced over and hopped from one foot to the other, "I take it we will be resting here then? Because if we are there are some really nice flowers just past the mouth of the cave that I want to take a look at. I think they are a species of amaryllis that I have never seen before. You know they come in all colors but finding just the right shade can be a difficult thing. They can be used to perfume the explosions of …"

Casavir blinked while trying to figure out if there was a way to shut the gnome off, "Go ahead but don't go far." And off ran the gnome. Whew. He wasn't sure if he could handle much more of that right now.

Elanee pulled off her backpack and pulled out two furs, one for Khelgar and the other for Avera. She put the one on Khelgar and checked to make sure the pillow was under his head ok, then handed the other fur to Casavir and dropped down beside him. He put the fur over her and cradled her to his side. Elanee noticed his arm wrapped around Avera's back and thought of how cute it was that he didn't even realize that he had done that. He now reacted instinctively, "Here have some food." She gave some dried meat to Casavir and Neeshka.

Neeshka had come over and sat in front of the paladin and druid, "This is slow moving." She announced through a nibble, "Do you think the emissary will be ok?"

"We really don't have much choice but rest when these things happen." Elanee provided, "Rest is required even when magical healing has been done. There is only a certain amount of energy a body can expend before it collapses." She peeked out of the side of her eyes to see Casavir watching over the sleeping hobbit. The druid was surprised at how fast he had taken to their leader but was happy about it, nonetheless.

"Well I certainly don't mind resting up. My wrists could do with it." Neeshka cocked her head to the side, evaluating the paladin.

Casavir glanced up at the tiefling.

"Oh my. They are blue as ice. It is …" Her eyes went round then she stood and walked away.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." Elanee tried to sound casual but the paladin could tell she was hiding something.

"It was something and as a team we should not keep secrets that may affect the group."

Elanee murmured, hoping that what she said would not change the way the paladin was reacting to her friend, "Avera has dreamed of all of us before we met. Most everyone was vague. She could see outlines and what we did. Sometimes even our voices but muted. But your image was vivid and she saw that you had ice blue eyes. That's all." She looked over at the sound of Grobnar singing a new tune, "But she never dreamed of him."

Casavir nodded, "Well, if she had dreamed of Grobnar then she probably would have run."

"This cave is likely larger then the Bonegnasher cave." Elanee changed the subject before Casavir could question further about the dreams.

"I would assume so." His voice softened as he glanced at Avera then Khelgar.

"We had to sleep once in the Bonegnasher caves. We may have to rest more in this one."

He sighed, "We can only hope that the emissary is alive and well, and stays that way until we can reach him." He had given up trying to reach the emissary quickly. It would not help any of them to go in without caution.


	12. As Hobbits Fall

Logram barreled down on her but she had no time to duck so she slammed his axe away with her mace. Sparks of steel and fire erupted from the clash. He snarled at her and she snarled back.

They backed up and circled each other with deadly intent. The sounds of fighting continued as they squared off but none of the other orcs would dare interrupt Logram's fight. This little one was his prey.

He had not intended to grace her with standing alone against him but she had forced him into a corner right at the start of the battle. This creature that was less than a third his size, if that, had cornered him. The hobbit had gained some respect, and now he was fighting with a grim determination which kept his followers back.

She dodged another swing and hit his leg. He hopped back, laughter in his eyes. Yes, just keep thinking this is fun. You must think a hobbit fighting you is hilarity beyond belief.

A glimpse of Neeshka backing an orc up to the wall splashed through her vision. The orc threw another swing at her as she was momentarily distracted. The axe went right over her head then a huge hand plummeted down to grab her by the back of her leathers.

The air felt cool as the orc flung her up then threw her towards a side wall.

She somersaulted in the air and dropped, landing on her feet and hands into a crouch. The momentum slid her backwards a few feet but she did not fall. A grin spread across her face as her eyes shone an ominous humor, as if to say, "Good try but not good enough."

Logram crossed his arms and waggled his eyebrows at her. His fang filled smile was frightening, making her wonder what in the world would make him so blasted happy.

A rumbling sound stopped everyone in their tracks and had them looking back at her. She looked down at the shaking stone beneath her then questioningly back at the Eyegouger chief. He wiggled his fingers at her in a sign of, "Good bye." Next thing she knew, she was once again in the air but this time she was dropping straight down. Straight down towards sharp spikes.

A wail of pain could be heard then all was quiet.

There was a cheer from the orcs just before Avera's group went ballistic. Neeshka turned to go after Avera but Khelgar grabbed her arm, "We can't do anything right now, lass. We're outnumbered ... more than usual." As if to prove him right an orc swung at the tiefling, just missing her nose.

They rounded on the orcs with renewed ferocity. Casavir bashed through two orcs to get to Logram with a howling war cry that startled even his teammates.

The fight continued with no sound from the trap. Then Kathin appeared beside Elanee. The jaguar got down to business and tore out the throat of the orc that was after the druid.

One orc backed up trying to avoid Grobnar's arrows. It stopped at the edge of the pit, waved it's arms and fell. Screams from that orc filled the chamber. It howled in pain. The noise kept going and going until Kathin disappeared.

"Is she ok?" Yelled Grobnar.

"Kathin was here. She's fine." Khelgar yelled back while stomping on an orc's head and slicing another open from chest to hip with his fire axe.

Elanee backed up to the wall, "Kathin isn't here anymore."

"Oh no." Grobnar whimpered.

"No she's alive." Casavir announced while throwing one orc into the other, then commented to himself, "I can feel her."

n

She woke with two spikes through her right leg and one through her right hand. Avera took inventory of the pain and realized that she had close to skewered her skull on another spike but because this trap had been made for larger prey she had been able to avoid a quick death. Ah, there was nothing like being suspended on spikes and bleeding to death. This concept seemed like much more fun.

The pain in her leg caused her to wonder. With a slight turn of the head she could see blood pouring down the spike. Damn. She concentrated through the fogginess of shock and healed that wound. She knew it wouldn't hold if anyone were to pull her off these spikes but just surviving mattered at the moment.

The fighting was still going on. She concentrated again and sent Kathin in to help. She figured that might even up the odds a tiny bit. But what was she to do now? Oh well. Why not take a look around. Sure why not look at all the gross bugs under her just waiting for her to slide down to visit them? How sweet. Eeeeewwwww. They were eating each other. And they could climb the spikes.

Oh sheets oh sheets I don't want those things eating me alive! If any of them got into her wounds then that would be one heck of a painful way to go! She'd seen it happen to animals and it was one of the most disgusting ways to go that she could think of. Ick! A concentrated flare disintegrated the insects in a large area. Whew. At least the carnage was keeping the others well away from the blast site. The ground was probably too overheated for them to move in. Oh please guys hurry up and get me out of here.

A screech and low and behold. An orc to keep her company. A screaming, wimpy, annoying orc to keep her company. Dammit just shut up and die! She tapped the fingers of her left hand on a spike waiting for the creature to pass on. Nope. It wasn't dying yet and it's screeching was getting more shrill.

She turned her head but it was awkward to see much. The stupid beast was almost on top of her. Arrows. Nice work, Grobnar. Ok fine she could twist enough to see the wimp's head without too much pain. Good. She could see it just enough to un-call Kathin and then call a wolf onto it's head.

Splunk. Blood everywhere but sweet sweet silence. How nice that was. Ok so it wasn't fully silent. A battle still raged above.

The wolf jumped down between the spikes and over to her. Fortunately, the flare had removed the bugs in the area the wolf had landed as well. It stopped under her and stood there. She sighed in relief. At least now she didn't have to hold on to keep from slipping down the spikes.

n

Grobnar investigated the side of the trap and whistled in awe, "Well they did quite the job here. The floor actually falls down then is pulled under the other sides. Quite a nice design. It can easily be reloaded by bringing the slabs out and up using these levers."

"Touch those levers and die, gnome." Khelgar snarled.

"Oh yes." He pulled his hand back, "That would be rather awkward now wouldn't it. Especially if it decided to misfire and fall into the pit."

Grobnar backed up from the glares he got from the rest of the group.

The pit was dark and deep but they could make out two shapes on the spikes.

Neeshka brought a rope over and tugged on it, "It's all tied down and ready."

"Well, let's get to it, lad." Khelgar was about to grab the rope when Casavir stopped him.

"No. Neeshka and I will go. You have to watch out for more orcs. I can …" His voice caught, "Remove her from the spikes."

Neeshka strode to the side of the pit and easily jumped down using the rope to keep her from falling. Casavir followed at a slower pace.

They got to the bottom and stood there trying to become accustomed to the dimness. The tiefling walked towards the larger form and touched the boot of the orc that had fallen.

Casavir quickly strode past her. He touched the wolf's head then kneeled to look over Avera. She felt his hand at her cheek and moved her head but he held her still, "We don't want any of the wounds to open. Keep the wolf there while I check this out."

"Right leg and hand. Not bad but I think I got the main vein in the upper leg so I healed it around the spike."

He grimaced, "I believe you are correct. That was good, fast thinking. I am going to have to lift you off the spikes and heal you fast. This is going to hurt."

"There is no other way. I shall endure. I might scream but I shall endure."

He could hardly believe in the strength she showed, "I shall do my best to spare you as much as I can."


	13. Books and Necklaces

Khelgar stood at the door, watching and listening for any signs of further orc activity. He peeked back every now and again to watch the paladin healing the wounds on their leader. They had had to hold her back from trying to heal the rest of the group as their wounds were not as severe and she needed what energy she had.

"I do not wish to stay here but we do need to sleep." Casavir muttered and put his back to the wall.

"If you are too tired to lift a weapon, you are dead." Avera muttered.

"So says, Daeghun." Chorused everyone except for Casavir and Avera.

Casavir studied the group as Avera stuck her nose into a book they had found, "What?"

Avera pouted, "They say that every time I recite one of my father's sayings. They think it is funny."

"It is." Neeshka defended the joke, "You like reciting his sayings even though he was never around."

"Just because my foster father was not around much does not mean he did not teach me well. He did bring me out on hunting and trapping trips."

"I think he must have done something right." Casavir shrugged, "Our leader has a good heart and senses."

"I give ye that, lad." He looked out the door, "But he could have spent some emotion on her."

Avera peeked around Casavir's chest and waved him closer. As he leaned towards her she pulled a necklace from her backpack, "We found this in a bandit camp." She looked away for a moment then got up her nerve, "It seems like something a paladin could use. I couldn't get myself to sell it even though it would have fetched a pretty coin. Maybe Tyr made me keep it, I don't know. Anyway, I think you may be able to use it."

He took the necklace and put it on, "It increases my ability to turn the dead. Thank you, my lady. I'm sure it will come in handy."

She closed her eyes, happy that he accepted her gift then got back to business, "Well, I just found out that the emissary is here. That book we got from the guards' quarter is a diary of sorts. They haven't broken Issani yet but the last date in the book was today. They are intending on torturing him again tomorrow afternoon."

A sharp intake of breath indicated Casavir's feelings on this, "At least he is safe for now. We must get to him by tomorrow afternoon but I do not think we will have as much opposition since we have taken care of Logram."

"Then let us call shifts and get some sleep." Khelgar announced tiredly.

nnn

"Casavir, time to get up." Elanee shook the paladin's shoulder.

He yawned and got up but stopped Elanee from waking Avera with a shake of his head.

"Are you sure, lad? She'll be right mad when she finds out ye let her sleep through her shift."

"In one day she has had an arrow in the mouth, a crystal spider's fangs through her arm giving her enough venom that not even her necklace could negate all of it right away, and was dropped into a pit of spikes which cut open the main artery in her leg."

"Yeh she did have a bad day." Khelgar admitted.

"Would you take my spot and keep her safe?" He had to stand close to the door to listen for orcs and did not like to leave her unshielded. Khelgar made about as good a barrier as he did.

Khelgar nodded and flopped down beside Avera. Elanee took her normal sleeping spot beside Neeshka. But as Casavir stood watch, his gaze would travel over to the hobbit and he felt a bit jealous that it was Khelgar beside her and not himself.


	14. No Rest for the Weary

The guards had been a problem. Not much of one but a problem nonetheless. What Luskan soldiers were doing in an orc cave was of concern to everyone but they had no time to try to figure out that mystery.

They entered the new room on the third level with trepidation. Something felt wrong. Avera slowly walked around the stalagmites and stalactites and stood in horror. Elanee gasped and a hand shot up to her face as Grobnar just gawked. Neeshka backed up as Casavir walked past her and Khelgar stopped dead.

Bodies. There were bodies everywhere. Humans and orcs, corpses upon corpses. The air was disturbingly heavy.

"These corpses... I know these men and women, I served with them." Casavir stumbled.

Neeshka took another step back, "Uh... I don't know what this cave is, but maybe we should back away and move on."

"This looks like some kind of burial chamber. But..." Khelgar could not get himself to move further.

Elanee slipped forward for a better look, "Strange... from what I had heard, orc tribes of the Well do not usually place their dead side by side with human bodies."

Casavir bit his lip in confusion, "Some of these soldiers fell in battle against the orcs, but their bodies were never found." Anger beat in his head, "I do not know how they ended up here."

Avera slowly stepped forward, "These bodies deserve funeral rites, not to rot in a cave like this." Her voice shook with sadness and anger.

The paladin nodded in agreement, "They deserve that much, at least." He turned to the hobbit, "I thank you for showing respect for those I stood with."

"It isn't respect that they stood with you." She squeezed his hand to show him she was not being insulting by the statement, "It is for who they were as people. This is wrong."

Neeshka stepped forward not wanting to be away from her friends, "I don't like this. I'm not above looking around... maybe robbing a corpse or two... but this place just feels wrong."

"We have a responsibility to find out what's going on here." Avera staggered around while trying to keep calm.

"I agree. I want to know who has done this, and why." Avera's words struck a chord with Casavir, making him regain his composure.

Khelgar grunted, "I'm ready for a fight. Maybe we can add some more orc bodies to the floor."

Elanee warily continued into the chamber with the rest, "As oppressive as this place is, we should see what is causing this... blight. If we do not, it may spread further."

n

Kathin returned to the party and stood waiting for further instructions from her mistress. Avera bit her lip but did not turn to her friends quite yet. She could feel them behind her, curiously watching her pet the cat. Her shoulders shook as she worked up her nerve. All of the zombies, ghasts and skeletons were bad enough. They were always bad enough. They never bothered her much before but she could feel something else going on here and it felt disturbingly unnatural.

She turned and started chanting her fighting spells. Grobnar quickly mimicked her and set up the spells he was to cast when going into a fight. Avera then used a scabbard she found to give her partners more protection.

The group gave each other concerned glances. This was not like Avera, "Casavir, and Khelgar - front with me." Both men were curious that she was not explaining anything, then handed both of them potions to drink. They drank them down knowing that she must have a reason for this, "Neeshka and Elanee – make sure to watch our backs. Grobnar – get those arrows and attack spells ready." She added in a pained tone, "We will need them."

She pushed forward, slowly and silently.

They all stopped as they noticed a young man lying in the middle of the floor, dying.

Casavir moved to Avera's side, "This place... someone is using the dead for experimentation... defiling their bodies instead of allowing them to rest." His voice broke with the horror of what he was seeing.

Elanee rubbed her arm, wary and uncomfortable, "I feel the same darkness here as I felt in the Mere of Dead Men... it is like an undercurrent that runs through the ground, through the land."

A cloaked form stepped into the light. He was followed by minions.

"A shadow priest." Khelgar growled.

The priest turned to Casavir, his tone condescending, "Ah, I thought I felt a stir within my domain... like a bright, shining light, trying to cast away shadow."

"These people... what have you done to them? You deny them their rest, deny them their peace." He could hardly contain his anger.

The shadow priest chuckled, "Peace? Come now... surely you recall how they died, paladin. These mountains have been covered in blood since your arrival. After all, you led these dead into one glorious charge after another... I think what I have done is mercy in comparison." His tone became cold, "And I shall also grant them a chance at revenge, I think."

Avera stepped forward, "We will not allow this defilement to continue!"

"Our leader speaks true - you face us both." Casavir announced firmly.

Neeshka turned to Khelgar, "Did he just forget the rest of us?"

"Aye, lass. I believe the lad has."

"Ah... fresh subjects for my experiments. Very difficult to come by. Kill them - but try not to harm their bodies too much. I prefer their corpses... intact."

They flew into action. Khelgar and Casavir charged the shadow priest as Avera pulled out a bowl and threw a water elemental in behind one of the sorcerers. She then ran in after the men and flung herself into the second sorcerer. Grobnar's arrows rang true as Neeshka and Elanee fought dead minions which were attacking from the rear.

The shadow priest finally fell and Khelgar went after the sorcerer the water elemental was attacking as Casavir helped Avera.

The fight was brutal, long and grueling as more dead kept appearing. The fighting took over their minds, trying to not think of the experimentations that must have gone on. But they finally cut down the last ghast and slunk against walls and each other in their weariness.

Avera turned to the body that had been the dying man and then pushed forward. She could see a room where they probably kept the emissary.


	15. The End of the Trip?

The night air was still and made the mountains quiet. Or at least he wished it were quiet.

They had left the Eyegouger caves with the emissary in tow. Even though the man had wanted to strike out on his own, their leader had threatened him with a sleep spell so he behaved himself and kept with the group.

Late afternoon came and Avera decided it would be best to camp early as Issani was almost asleep on his feet. The emissary's interest in going anywhere alone had waned.

They had gotten everything set up in no time as Avera and Elanee used animals as scouts to make sure there was no danger nearby. It had been a pleasant evening because they were able to play around and go have baths in the stream instead of just flopping over so they could be ready for a fight the next day. He had grinned for a long while as he watched Avera and Grobnar play. They had put the bottom of their right foot against the other's right foot, twined the fingers of both hands then twirled around singing a new song about hobbits that Grobnar had made up. It had ended with both of them rolled on the ground and Avera cheerfully laughing while looking up at Casavir, whom she had landed on.

Everyone got ready to choose watch shifts but Avera took great pains in making that decision for this night. The first two shifts were manned by Khelgar and Avera then Neeshka and Elanee. He had morning shift with Grobnar. Not any shift. Morning shift. The shift in which the gnome was most talkative.

Khelgar had told him that he would pay for having Avera sleep through her last shift. The dwarf may have backed him for his choice but it didn't stop the little woman from making sure he knew that she expected to be treated like everyone else. Of course, she forgot that if it were anyone else who had been hurt like she had been then she would have left them to sleep through the night as well.

But here was his price to pay.

He sat, chin in hand, watching the hobbit sleep. She was an amazing little creature. He had never met anyone like her before and figured he probably never would again. His thoughts ran back to dreams he had at times and tried to reckon why Tyr would have sent him the sound of her songs and images of her as well. Some of the images made him require a cold dunking. But he did not want anything like that. Did he? She was certainly making an impact with him. He had to admit that. But what if he were wrong about her feelings. He had made mistakes before and didn't want to go through that kind of pain ever again.

"And the girls were talking about Avera's dreams. I guess I wasn't supposed to know that her dreams about you were what they called 'special' but I don't know what they meant by that." Casavir blinked the sleep from his eyes and turned to the gnome, "Neeshka was upset that Avera had heard herself moan part of your name in the dream. Why would she moan your name? Then she and Elanee got into a fight about whether dreams come true or not. It was all rather confusing to me."

Casavir thought it over a moment then decided he had to know more, "When did they say that she started having these dreams about me?"

"About a year, maybe year and a half ago. Did you know that …"

His gaze returned to Avera as he tried to figure this out. Her dreams had started in roughly the same time frame as his dreams and visions had. What did all that mean?

n

Callum patted Avera on the shoulder, "I'm glad you are all safe and well. I see that you brought the Waterdeep emissary. Good good. If you would like my men will take care of you Issani. Well done."

"We were able to get to Logram. Actually, Casavir took him out." Avera spoke with pride evident in her voice.

"I had help from you." Casavir looked down, "It is good to see you're still in one piece, Callum."

"You've put me in a difficult position here, Casavir - your leaving was sudden, and some even say, disloyal to Neverwinter."

Avera suddenly changed from sweetness to defensive in the matter of a moment, "If any action is taken against Casavir then you will have to go through me to get to him."

"I cannot have you defend me in this - but I thank you for your words." He whispered, pleased with her standing up for him.

"No harm will come to him, I assure you. My report will read that the Greycloaks were able to hold off the orcs long enough for you to take Logram's head."

"Good because I like you, Callum. I would not enjoy standing against you."

Callum laughed a good-hearted chortle, "You are very defensive of those you have made as friends. I like that. You did well and officially, Casavir was never here. Whatever reasons you had for leaving and going on to Old Owl Well - they are your own."

"We will protect you as well." Avera announced.

"I thank you - but I will do my best to insure you are not drawn into my troubles." He put a hand on his leader's shoulder, "Rest assured that I doubt anyone looks for me still - I left Neverwinter's service, and the matter is not more complicated than that."

An eyebrow twitched, "Good. Because if there were anyone after you then they'd be sorry."

They spoke a bit more with Callum then walked off to a quiet part of camp. Everyone else was off doing the trading so they were able to speak alone, "I guess you will be going to join your men."

She looked so sad, he could hardly disappoint her, "No. The orcs no longer hold Old Owl Well... it has been freed for the people here, not solely for a Neverwinter trade route. And I enjoy being with this group. With you. If you will have my hammer, I will follow you."

Her eyes brightened and she gave him a huge smile, "Well if you can handle all the inside wars then I will promise to not give you too many shifts with Grobnar."

He laughed. It was a whole hearted laugh that touched his eyes. His hand touched her cheek, "Then I will be honored to continue traveling with you, my lady."


	16. Where Now?

They left Old Owl Well in high spirits but did not go too far away before Avera called on them to stop. The group looked around wondering what was wrong until she announced that they would be camping there for the rest of the day and night as they deserved a break. This was confusing as they had a long rest the night before, but who was to fight with more rest and relaxation?

Everyone got busy making camp, hunting and doing all the other things that needed to be done. Avera completed her chores then set up some furs and pulled everything out of her backpack to take inventory.

"Shovels?" Casavir strode over to her side and sat down.

"Yep. They will be required." Her smile was bright but her eyes held a tint of sadness.

"Are we going after buried treasure, lass?"

"Now that sounds like fun." Neeshka beamed greedily.

"Not quite." She looked up from her equipment, "I sent a letter to Brelaina and Uncle Duncan to tell them that we will not be back for a while. Brelaina can just dang well find someone else to do the dirty work while we do other things."

"So what are we going to do?" Grobnar asked, innocently.

"We will be going to see if we can find that Ironfist stronghold that Guyvan told us about but that won't be for a while yet."

Khelgar looked shocked, "Huh? You don't have to put yourself out of yer way for me, lass."

"You have followed me all over tarnation to help me. I know you want to see if you can find that place so we will try." Her friend perked up and patted her lightly on the back in thanks.

"Great. Off to find more smelly dwarves."

"We went playing with stealing a stupid coin for you to make your ex-partner mad, lass, so don't you be insulting …"

Avera threw a rock between the two of them, "Back to plans gang. War later." She rolled her shoulders, "The first thing we have to do is go back to the Eyegouger caves. There is a lot of stuff still around in there and I'm sure there is a certain tiefling here who is just drooling to get into it all."

"You have that right." Neeshka started pulling things out of her pack to inventory it so she could get at that stuff much easier.

"For the main reason I want to go there ... it is something I will not ask anyone to help with."

"What do you mean?" Elanee requested.

"Casavir and I will be burying the dead and giving them their funeral rites. I know everyone is not comfortable with that, and I refuse to ask for that kind of help from you."

Casavir stared at Avera in shock, "You do not have to do this. I thought you were asking Callum to send men there to do it."

"Did you wish to leave the job to someone else?"

"No." He shook his head.

"That is why I only requested supplies. The two of us will do it."

"But it is not your responsibility." He looked confused, but honored, "I could do it on my own."

Avera shrugged, "You could, but it would be much more difficult on you if you did. It would help if you had another arm for the work and a shoulder if you need it." She turned to the others, "I am not going to ask anyone to come with us. If anything, you could go to the Sunken Flagon and get some of your own personal things done."

"No no." Grobnar called out, "There are many plants near there that I would like to categorize. Would you mind if I came along to do that?"

"Not at all. There are a lot of things that can be done, and probably things you can do for youself. If anyone else wants to go then just say so. However, if you come, I don't want anyone to be alone. That is a good way to get killed."

Elanee tapped the gnome's shoulder, "I would not have a problem helping Grobnar. In fact, we could take care of the camp while you are doing your work."

"To tell you the truth, lass, I would not be able to stomach doing that ... work, but I can help Neeshka by carrying things out of the caves."

"As long as you two promise me you won't kill each other."

Neeshka's head came up with a start, "Can I torture him?"

"If ye can get me on one of those torture tables then be my guest, lass. As it is ye wouldn't survive the attempt!"

Avera smirked, "Ok so there will be no murders or tortures unless it is by the tongue."

Neeshka and Elanee gave each other a knowing smile then started to laugh.

"I'm never telling you two secrets ever again."

Casavir's eyebrow rose and he got that handsome half grin on his face again, "What is this?"

"Nothing you need to know about." Avera said too quickly, and averted her eyes from his, but went on, "So are we all agreed?"

Everyone nodded then went back to what they were doing.

Casavir leaned over to her, and whispered, "Thank you, my lady."


	17. Last Scraps of Cave Work

It had taken the two of them a week to dig the gravesites. It would have taken only two days but with limited soft land about it made it difficult to dig out large enough plots in one section. So they had several smaller sites arranged in the general area. Some were a fair distance away.

After the digging had been completed, Casavir and Avera got right to the chore of removing and burying the dead, including the ones which had fallen in battle as undead. They seldom spoke of much more than the work that had to be done. What and where, who and how. It all ended up in wheelbarrow after wheelbarrow that they pushed out into the sun.

They were glad that the caves were cool. It would have been a lot worse in a warmer clime. As it was, both of them got sick several times from the smells and feelings that hammered at them. They took turns consoling the other when they were sick, offering water and reassurances.

He had to admit that he probably would not have been able to do this on his own. It was amazing to him that anyone would offer to help, let alone go through it with him from day one right to the end with no complaints.

It took another week and a half to find and bury all the bodies. They made sure to clean the caves out as much as possible. There were too many by far and Casavir was not able to identify a lot of them as there were villagers and others not from his troops.

He found it interesting that Avera had put it upon herself to make a list of names, asking him if he knew the people's names. It was a mystery as to why she would do that but they had enough to think on working with the bodies.

Later, on the last evening of their gory excursion, they were alone as the others had gone out hunting. They were outside at their shelter. They could have stayed inside the cave but the air smelled much better outside.

He had just had his bath and now stood in front of Avera, wiping his shoulders off with a towel. She turned her head to get a better look at his back and rear end, hoping he did not notice her unrestrained ogling. As he turned she went back to her paperwork.

Casavir walked over and sat beside her. He lifted his arms and stretched the muscles in his back. Avera tried not to stare as he did this, "What are you writing?"

"Letters."

He cast a glance at the small pile of letters on the ground beside her and quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you did not have much family to speak of."

She handed him one of the pages and sighed, "They are letters to the families of those we have just buried. That is why I was asking you for their names. I figured that Katriona could bring the letters to their families. Maybe it will give them … well … a sense of closure at least."

Her sensitivity towards others warmed his heart. She continued to amaze with her continued attempts to do good things for others. She did not care if it put her at her own personal risk, took away her time or cost her in other ways.

"Is this a song you are writing?" He pointed to a paper off to the side. She nodded as he picked it up. She gave him a smile to indicate that he was welcome to read it, "Do you always make amusing verses?"

"I don't write anything sad. I only create to make people happy."

He turned so quick she thought his head might fall off his neck. Then he grinned, that grin that turned her insides to mush. She tried not to notice it but that was difficult. He was so close. So tantalizing close, and their friends would be back any moment.

"I would like to check around the caves one last time tomorrow." Casavir rolled his head to take out the kinks in his neck.

"Exactly what I was thinking." But that wasn't what she was thinking at all.

n

The barrel was moving, of that he was certain. He stood near the orc kitchen watching it and it definitely was making progress towards him. It teetered one way then the other and almost rolled. He walked over to it and peeked around to see Avera desperately trying to move it.

"What about rolling it?" He asked in an amused tone.

She stopped, looked up at the paladin, then bonked her head on the top of the barrel, "Not a bad idea."

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking in this kitchen and noticed that there is a lot of grains and other foodstuffs which have not gone bad. There are more in the other kitchens above us. So I started thinking and realized that you said most of the people around Old Owl Well have been fighting the orcs. It seems to me that they probably didn't have much time to farm so …" She waved at the kitchen.

He looked over her then down into her eyes, "That is a good idea, my lady!"

"I can get everyone else to rent us a couple of wagons and animals to pull them and send this all over to Katriona to give to the people in the area. Neeshka has been bugging to go selling stuff that she found here and at the Bonegnasher cave as well. That's what made me think of this. They brought back a lot of foodstuffs last night."

Casavir brushed her hair back, "You surprise me every day, Avera."

"I hope it is a pleasant surprise."

"What else could it be?"

She looked down at her feet, "Well, I'm not always good. Sometimes I just want to run away."

"But you do not. Everyone wants to run away at times." He sighed at his own painful memories.

"Uhm," She cast her eyes about the room but could not get herself to look directly at him, "So why did you come to Old Owl Well?"

He took her by the hand and sat beside her on a pallet they had set up to relax on, "I could not stay in Neverwinter. I left my order. I …" He stuttered but her hand on his made him go on, "I betrayed my oath to my order and Neverwinter. I had … doubts about my service to Nasher and the city itself. It was impulsive and wrong but I had no place in Neverwinter any longer."

"So you came here with those people?"

"No. I came alone. Tyr sent me a vision to follow and I saw how those in these mountains were suffering from orc attacks. It had been going on for years. I met those men and women here. They are people who live here, and were willing to lend me their swords. They are a tough people with good hearts. Callum will have good soldiers now as their knowledge of the mountain paths make them invaluable as scouts."

She rubbed his hand and he accepted her touch, wanting more, "I needed to travel to Old Owl Well to try and take direct action, to make a discernible difference in the lives of those who needed it ... and I feel there we may have succeeded." His voice lightened and he actually smiled, a true smile, "For that, I thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. She could smell his muskiness and it was driving her mad. His hand fluttered over her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. Both of them felt caught in the moment. It was almost magic.

"Hey lass! Lad! We're back so break out some brew!"

Casavir gave her another smile, gently rubbed the back of his hand across her cheek and got up to greet the others. Avera grudgingly followed wishing for a good excuse to whap her dwarven friend upside the head with a big stick.

N

Khelgar pulled out the last of the bags from the Bonegnasher cave as the rest of the group rested from the work they had done as well. There was a lot of heavy lifting to get all of the foodstuffs and useable objects out of the caves but it was finally done. Everything they could remove that could help the people in Old Owl Well was removed from both the Eyegouger and Bonegnasher caves.

They had already taken everything from the Eyegouger caves to Katriona. That took two trips to get all five cartloads out. Now there were three carts with Bonegnasher goods sitting silently with lazy oxen to pull them. It had taken them another two weeks to do all of this. Avera kept finding more and more things that the people in Old Owl Well could possibly use. Tools, bedframes, trunks, and more. She finally stopped herself from going too much further.

They had spent the days working. The evening was the time to work out and to make sure they did not loose combat skills, and just plain ol' having fun. Each person was able to give ideas to the others in skills and were learning much more from each other with the time they had before. But it was all over and they had to get going onto other projects.

Neeshka didn't seem to care for the oxen but she tolerated their smelliness in the same way she did Khelgar's snarling at her, telling the dwarf that these creatures at least smelled better than he did.

"That seems to be everything." Grobnar cheered.

Two of the carts were full almost to the top and had the largest animals secured in front. The third was a little more than half full.

Khelgar and Neeshka topped one cart as Grobnar and Elanee got the second. They made their beasts move yelling back that they would meet Avera and Casavir outside of Old Owl Well.

Avera sighed as Casavir gave her a confused look, "Were we not going to see Katriona with this load as well?"

She looked up at him and hoped he would understand, "I'm sorry. I should have discussed this with you. This load, cart and oxen are for my Uncle Duncan. He has been sheltering myself and any of my friends since we came to Neverwinter. I owe him for that help."

He looked at the load and nodded, "This food and these supplies should make him happy indeed." Casavir lifted her up onto the seat of the cart, "Where will we be going from there?"

"I promised Khelgar that we would be looking for the Ironfist stronghold."

He jumped up onto the other side of the cart and took his seat with the reigns, "Then that is what we shall do, my lady. Do you have any good cart riding songs?"

She laughed, "I think I can dredge up one or two for you."


End file.
